


Finding Eden

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Love, Gen, Guy Who Just Got Transformed Into A Real Version Of The Halloween Costume He Was Wearing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Magic, Monsters, Sasquatch, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, Transformation, Trick or Treat: Treat, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: On his way to a Halloween party he never wanted to attend, misfit Adam takes a shortcut through an enchanted forest and finds out who he truly is, where he belongs, and the love that has so far proved elusive...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Finding Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little story! It was one of those that just seemed to want to be written! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Adam didn’t want to go to the Halloween party, especially as the only costume he could find at the last minute that would fit someone of his nearly seven-foot height and muscular build was a Sasquatch outfit. A moonlight walk in the nearby forest seemed a much better idea than standing next to a wall, feeling miserable as he watched everybody else dancing and drinking and having fun. But Gary, his best friend, had insisted that Adam come along as it would do him good to socialize.

“You’re always going off in the woods alone, and it’s not healthy,” Gary had said, looking genuinely distressed when Adam had folded his arms and shook his head at the invitation. “I’m the only person you even talk to outside of work these days! Come on, man, don’t you want to meet some nice girls? I’ll bring the beer!”

“Everyone is gonna make fun of me,” Adam muttered, his heart sinking as he imagined the taunts from all the other guys when he walked into that party covered in fake fur. And what was making everything much worse was that he’d delayed getting ready for so long that he was running really late. He would have no time to get changed at the host’s house like he had planned. There was nothing else for it but to walk there wearing that ridiculous monster suit.

He put the costume on as quickly as he possibly could, trying not to look at himself in the mirror in case he ended up chickening out, but he hesitated for a moment before donning the ape-like mask. 

It was already dark when Adam left the house and made his way to the front gate, only to be hit with a wave of self-consciousness at the thought of how silly he must look. He decided to turn around and cut through the backyard and then part of the woods so he wouldn’t run across any trick or treaters, or anybody else for that matter, on the way to that accursed party.

Once Adam walked past the treeline, he began to feel a little better. It was a beautiful night, with that feeling of eerie excitement in the air that always accompanied Halloween, and a thin silver crescent of a moon newly risen in the sky. Although Adam’s movements were clumsy and awkward as he walked, clad in the Bigfoot costume with its huge fuzzy legs and floppy feet, the familiar sounds and smells of the forest felt comforting, and he breathed easier in the purity of that night air.

The woods always felt like home to him, but Adam’s thoughts kept returning to the upcoming ordeal of the party, and he was regretting ever allowing Gary to persuade him to go. He frowned, wanting to just turn around and head back. Adam didn’t really like drinking, and the thought of talking to anybody new, especially the “nice girls” Gary had referred to, filled him with dread.

Adam was so focused on his woes that he failed to notice that he had taken the wrong pathway, and instead of coming back to the road, he was heading even deeper into the woods.

Dark tree trunks, closer together than they had seemed before, loomed all around him, and the brush appeared to be much denser that it had been earlier. Overhead, the stars were glittering with an eerie, icy brilliance, and the moon now glowed with a vivid red-gold sheen instead of the silvery shimmer Adam had seen when he first entered the forest.

A magical place now existed where there had once been only an ordinary woodland.

Tiny lights, almost like fireflies, were darting in and out between the overhanging branches, and a strange but beautiful scent, like some kind of night-blooming jasmine, was wafting through the air. Adam paused to breathe in the aroma, gazing up at the changed moon with a deep sigh.

“I wish the woods really were my home, and I didn’t have to go to that fucking stupid party,” he said out loud, before reluctantly turning and heading back to where he believed the road to be.

But try as he might, Adam couldn’t find his way to the road.

Instead, he kept moving into the heart of the forest, and as he walked on, he was more sure-footed than when he had left home wearing the Bigfoot suit, not stumbling once or tripping over a single tree root. It was as if he was making his way down the track by instinct, his gait now steady and confident and his eyes becoming more accustomed to the gloom by the moment. 

Everything below him seemed to be further away and smaller than it previously was, and when he lifted his hands, he could easily grasp onto branches that he knew he shouldn’t be able to reach, even at his impressive height. He looked down over his arms and torso, and saw that the Bigfoot suit no longer sagged, but clung to his body as if it was a part of him. 

His muscles bulged even larger than before beneath the fur, which was no longer a dull, muddy brown, but a rich chestnut with golden highlights that were reflected by the brightness of that alien moon. Long, silky tassels of that fur now hung beneath his arms, and from his head the hair flowed, thick and soft, down over his shoulders and his back like a mane.

He came to a small, rapidly gushing stream, and stepped over it with one mighty stride. His breath hitched and his heart almost stopped with shock when he realized what he had just done.

Only a giant would have been able to accomplish such a feat. And everything around Adam hadn’t suddenly become smaller – it was he who had grown to stand eight or nine feet, perhaps even ten.

Adam stretched one hand out in front of his face, a sense of wonder and fascination washing over him as he saw how massive it had become, and how thick, bristly hair now covered the back of it.

He was no longer wearing an ugly, ill-fitting costume; this fur and muscle and towering height was all _real_ , and he had not become monstrous, but magnificent.

All of this was truly his, and he was where he belonged.

“I am… home,” he said aloud, looking all around him. The words he uttered were not in any human language, and yet somehow he knew that it was his very own native tongue. His voice sounded deeper than it had in the past, reverberating with an unearthly resonance through the air. And as he spoke, he heard the forest creatures fall silent, as if in respect and acknowledgement that the forest was indeed his home and his kingdom. 

A loud, whooping call echoed from a clearing up ahead, and Adam made his way towards it, uttering a similar cry in answer. His breathing and his footsteps quickened, for the sound was strangely familiar to him.

As he strode into the clearing, the glorious fragrance of the jasmine filled the air again, and the lights resembling fireflies hovered all around a being covered in luxuriant red fur; a being who was almost as tall as Adam, but of a more curvaceous shape than his own.

She was quite young, but her eyes were full of wisdom and tenderness of heart. With graceful steps she came towards him, hands extended in greeting, and her smile was even more radiant than the moon and stars above them.

“Welcome,” she whispered, and the king of the forest embraced his beloved queen.


End file.
